Naruto's Video Game
by naruhinasc
Summary: Based on Chibi-Reapers's Naruto the Videogame. Naruto has been brought back, but why? And who would do such a thing? This adventure is gonna be a crazy ride for Naruto, and there's no breaks on this Train! Pairing Undecided Rated MA for Adult Situations among other things
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello! Here's my take on Chibi-Reaper's _Naruto: the Videogame_.

Before we get started though, note that this is a M-Rated fic. That entails a wide variety of things from death, to profanity, to sex. So as many say here on ; Don't Like? Don't Read!

By the way… I do not own any thing… not even the idea is original, again from Chibi-Reaper.

Well… Here we go!

**Konoha** **Hospital- 1 hour after VotE**

"We need a nurse! Someone get Tsunade-sama!" the panicked kunoichi yelled in desperation to save her blonde teammate. Sakura turns to see what was the most vital to save. She continues to hurry but stops suddenly during her diagnostic jutsu.

Her eyes widen. "No. No! NO!" she once again feels for something, anything that would indicate he was alive. Suddenly the Godaime Hokage bursts through the door. "Where is he?" she all but screams. She stops as she sees Sakura motionless over her fallen teammate. "Sakura! Stop standing and do something!"

"T-Tsunade-sama…" she says weakly as she tries to hold back the tears. "Tsunade-sama, he's gone."

Her eyes widen at the news. Suddenly she jumps in front of Naruto to try and save him. She too, widens her eyes when she realizes that not even her medical expertise would be able to save him. "No. No. Why another one? Why does Kami hate me so?" She grabs the necklace off his neck and chucks it to the side, feeling it mocking her as she stares at the one who brought her out of her self-pity. "NO! NO!"

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"**It grows darker with each second. Yet why do I feel as if this is not the end?"**

Naruto wakes up groggily in his mindscape. He has been here many times before, yet he didn't feel the Kyuubi, nor could he see past his own hand. Suddenly, there was a flash of white followed by the words:

**Game Over**

Techniques

Kage Bushin- 100 pts

Henge- 10 pts

_Oiroke – 20 pts_

_Rasengan – 100 pts_

_Summoning – 150 pts_

_Tree walking – 20 pts_

_Water Walking – 30 pts_

_Achievements_

_Fourteen Years Old – 1400 pts_

_Defeated: Haku, Sabaku no Garra, Neji, Kabuto – 400 pts_

_Convinced Tsunade to become Godaime – 100 pts_

_Evaded Akatsuki (1) – 50 pts_

_Used Kyuubi Chakra (4) - -400 pts_

_Lost Precious Persons: Haku, Sarutobi - -1000 pts_

_Failed To Stop Curse Mark on Sasuke - -500 pts_

_Failed To Bring Sasuke Back - -500 pts_

_Died In Battle - -500 pts_

_Died A Virgin - -1000 pts_

_Failed To Realize Hinata/_

_Pestered Sakura - -500_

_Total: -2020_

_ Skills Rating: I could only press 'x' and get a better score… _

_Karmatic Rating: Epitome of Good!_

_Negative Score! – Dobe Naruto!_

_Negative Score Tier 2! – Retard Naruto!_

_Oiroke no Jutsu! – Naruko!_

_Positive Karma! – Saint Naruto!_

_Positive Karma Tier 2! - Angel Naruto!_

_Positive Karma Tier 3! – Champion of Kami Bonus!_

_Naruto blinked. Then again. And again. Finally he lost it, "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS GOING ON? WHERE THE HELL AM I, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY THE HELL AM I HERE? Taking a couple deep breaths, he calmed down._

_"Alright, let's see what I have to deal with now. Looking over the list he was both happy and sad. He remembered all his adventures as a ninja of Konoha, yet also his failures and shortcomings. He scratched his head at all of the different 'Narutos'. Deciding he would think about that later, he found himself in front of two buttons._

_Restart?_

_**Yes? Or No?**_

_He was dumbfounded. Was this his reincarnation? Another chance? He snorted at the stupidity of the question. Of course he would try again! He could do so many things: Save Sasuke, Hokage-jiji, hell even Haku! He wouldn't fool around anymore. Raising his hand slowly, he pressed the __**Yes**__ button. Again it flashed white around him. Then it was pitch black. One by one, in what seemed to be a hallway, lights were turned on, illuminating statues of what seemed to be… him? _

_He walked up to the ones closest to him. It was of Standard Naruto. Next it was Dobe Naruto, then Retard Naruto (who he didn't even WANT to see), followed by Naruko, Saint Naruto, and finally Angel Naruto. He was interested by the last two. The others seemed pretty straight-forward, but these two perplexed him. Waling up to Saint Naruto, a box of text appeared._

_Saint Naruto, while still being born and having the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him, he cannot use its power. Although he cannot use the fox, his Karmatic rating allows him to use lesser Light Jutsus, usually unknown to humans. This Avatar has almost all of Standard Narutos Stats, with the exception on Chakra Control which instead of being 'bad', is only 'average'. Also, this Avatar is required to unlock Angel Naruto._

He walked up to the next one. It said Angel Naruto.

_Angel Naruto is like Saint Naruto in many ways, with the exception of course of higher stats, but also near Spawn Point, Angel Naruto can find a Bow of Light that concentrates his angelic power into a shot._

Naruto, liking this over the alternative of the others, such as Dobe Naruto and Retard Naruto, pressed the button at the base of the statue.

'Again another fucking white light…' he thought, tired of not being able to see.

Naruto's Home

As the sun shined through the window, Naruto grumbled and turned over in his bed. After about a half-hour or so, his alarm went off, causing him to reluctantly get out of bed. When he tried to get out though, he found his feet could no longer reach the floor as they had for many years. Jumping out and clumsily running over to his bathroom, he gasped at what he saw. There staring back at him was a face much like his own, yet dare he say it, more angelic. Suddenly all the memories returned to him at once. No, it wasn't a dream! He really came back! Running over to his calendar, he saw that it was exactly on the first day of when he started the academy. Looking back at his alarm clock, he found that unlike usual, he had enough time to get ready for his first day.

After a surprisingly non-ramen breakfast, Naruto looked at his closet. He decided that he should be different from his previous life. He wasn't Naruto Uzumaki; king prankster and the most surprising knuckleheaded ninja anymore. No. To save everyone, he would have to be Naruto Uzumaki; a Kage without robes. He would have to make himself even more powerful than all of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and even more than all other Kage before him.

He realized that it was a daunting task. As he headed toward the academy, he thought about how he would be able to better himself as quickly as possible so he didn't repeat past mistakes.

Just as he was about to be on academy grounds, he noticed in an alleyway something glowing. As he approached it he saw it was a blue sphere hovering in midair! Cautiously, he prodded the sphere with his finger, and to his surprise, it disappeared, and a message box appeared.

**CONGRADULATIONS!**

**You have discovered Power-Ups!**

**These orbs are scattered all around the Elemental Nations, and can enhance a wide range of abilities.**

**When you find something new, say Inventory, and you will be able to read the log.**

Naruto then went to the log.

**Blue enhancer- these blue orbs hidden over the land increase chakra control, and also your reserves slightly.**

Naruto heard the bell, and quickly rushed toward the academy. How could he improve if he still stuck to old habits? As he skidded inside the classroom, he got very nostalgic very fast. There sitting before him were the very same friends who had made up the Rookie 9.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Naruhinasc here with the second installment of Naruto's Video Game!

First of all, I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed! It is a huge boost to know that people enjoy my work and want to see more! Here are the people who have reviewed as of today 12/18/12: NIX'S WARDEN, Naruhinalover20, dbzsotrum9, One warrior 86, Guest (please log in so I can give you credit ;D), Beyogi, and S.R.457

For everyone wondering, I will get to Naruto's Angelic powers this chapter. Also, if you have not done so already, PLEASE GO VOTE! I would love to see in which direction you would like me to take this story in, and it is all up to YOU! I have many scenarios planned out for many of the pairings.

I have updated the poll. Obviously you guys don't like Konoha girls, but they will stay on there with the rest of them. If there are others you would like to add, send me a PM or leave it in a review :D

Well, without further ado, let's get started!

Naruto knew they would be there. It was obvious. It WAS the academy. They were all ninjas-in-training.

But to _see_ them, now that was a different story. There was everyone. Some he didn't even know if they came back alive. But there. There was Sasuke Uchiha. There was his best friend. The same person who shoved a Chidori into his chest in his quest for power. Yet, it wasn't. Standing (or sitting in this case) before him wasn't that Sasuke. Here was just Sasuke Uchiha, and he could save him from his insanity.

Scanning around the room he saw the others. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino. Again he didn't know what to do. He wanted to go and hug everyone, rejoicing in the fact they were alive even, but he realized something. He didn't know them yet. He wasn't even on team seven yet.

He decided to try and get to know them again. Maybe he would find something out that he didn't know before. With that thought in mind, he went to the back of the room where the soon-to-be Team Eight were seated.

"Hey guys! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you?" As expected, Kiba was the one to answer "Hey loudmouth! I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I'll be top dog 'round here in no time flat!"

Naruto smiled. He did always miss his shouting matches with Kiba. "Who are you calling loudmouth? And if you want to be top dog around here, you're going to have to beat me! And there's no way you will, because I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

Naruto smiled as he looked around to the other two soon-to-be members. Shino was… well, Shino. And Hinata was pushing her fingers together as she always did. "Hey who are you two?" He wanted to start off on good terms with everyone so he could push them to be better. He didn't want to think about how he didn't even know if they survived the retrieval mission.

But enough of that. He went to talk again when he realized that he was staring at them. "Ne, a-are you alright?" Hinata made him snap back to reality.

"Yeah! I'm great! Just spacing out a bit is all. Hey guys, after school do you want to go get something to eat? I know the greatest ramen stand!

Yeah sure! I'm always op for a good meal! Kiba threw his head back laughing. Hinata quietly agreed while Shino nodded his head. As soon as they agreed Iruka opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Good Morning! My name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your instructor here at the academy. Before we begin, I would like you to know that I expect the very best out of you so you can graduate as genin of the Leaf! Today we will be starting on the history of Konoha and the surrounding countries."

The day dragged on much the same way for poor Naruto. "Man! Why do I have to sit through Iruka-sensei's boring lectures again? I can't even go do a prank, because I've done it all and he would catch me anyway." With a sigh, he looked around the room. Sakura was much the same, easily absorbing the information like a sponge. Chouji had his ever present bag of chips. Kiba was talking to Akamaru. Ino was brushing her hair. Shikamaru was sleeping. Hinata was poking her fingers together. Shino looked like he was talking to one of his insects. Then finally Sasuke. While he was doing the least interesting thing ever, _brooding_, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how to keep him from Orochimaru again.

-/Later\-

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Naruto quickly rand down the street to his favorite ramen stand, followed by the soon-to-be Team 8.

"This ramen better be worth it Naruto! This stand is so far away!" Kiba complained loudly while Naruto became annoyed that anyone could complain about having to go get ramen.

"Kiba! Just stop hating on the ra-"Naruto paused when he did not hear Kiba complain anymore. "Huh? What's going on?"

**Congratulations! You have discovered PAUSE**

**Now that it has been activated, you can enter it manually through saying the 'pause' or 'break' command.**

Naruto went wide eyed at this. How could he forget about the Game? He was so caught up in trying to fix relationships that he cast aside all intentions of progress!

"Alright…uhh, Un-Pause?" The world came back to life along with Kiba's yelling. "GREAT! We're here! Naruto jumped animatedly onto his seat and ordered a couple bowls to start. As the others took their seats, they ordered one or two bowls for themselves, while they watched in horrid fascination as he seemed to inhale the ramen.

After the ramen excursion, the group walked towards the academy while Naruto saw another glowing object like before, yet this time it wasn't an orb. It was sitting in a sign by a shop and just sat there held up by an unknown force. As he touched it, it disappeared! "Whaa—"

**Secret item found!**

**Angel sword technique found!**

**Sweep of Heaven!**

Again Naruto was perplexed about this. What technique? He didn't even have a sword! Using all the brain power he had, he faintly remembered something about a bonus. Maybe this had something to do with this avatar?

He sighed and un-paused as the game had done for him when he found something new. As they finally arrived in the classroom he was greeted to the sight of his oh-so-favorite sensei Mizuki. He glared at him then took a seat in the back, this time by Shikamaru and Chouji.

Time went on fairly boring over time at the academy. It wasn't until the fourth year, when they would be practicing nin, gen, and taijutsu, that it became interesting.

"Alright class," spoke Iruka, "In accordance with a fairly recent law the Sandaime passed, we will test your elemental affinities. Now, can anyone tell me what an affinity is?" Of course Sakura's hand shot up. "An elemental affinity is one that is in accordance with one of the five elements: fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. These elements have strengths and weaknesses for other elements as shown in the element chart."

"Good job Sakura. Now we have chakra paper here for each of you to test, along with a D-ranked ninjutsu for you to work on.

Naruto tuned most of this out until he heard his name called. He walked nonchalantly down, as he thought more about the sword technique. He was brought out of his musings when he got to the bottom, where he took a piece of the paper and channeled chakra into it. To everyone's surprise, it was cut multiple times, showing a high affinity for wind, yet that's not all that happened.

AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE!

Whew! That was hard! I'm so sorry this was so late to upload, I couldn't get over my slump after hearing what happened in Connecticut. Well here's the second chapter, updates might be sporadic, yet I will always try to hit the self-imposed deadline of Friday. Please review if you liked it, or have any questions!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to the latest installment of _Naruto's Video Game_!

I hope you all enjoyed the holidays, which ever you might celebrate :D.

Looking at the poll (12/26/12) I can get a fair view that more want a harem. But for anyone that doesn't want a harem, don't worry as it will be a small one (3-4 max). I never liked the ones where he had a small village worth of kunoichi following him around like lost puppies. I will take down the poll, and instead have you submit your preferences in a review. To any who want to stop reading because of this, I'm sorry. I took a poll and the harem was the most favored option.

But I think that's all I needed to cover… so let's get onto the story!

_Last time:_

_Naruto tuned most of this out until he heard his name called. He walked nonchalantly down, as he thought more about the sword technique. He was brought out of his musings when he got to the bottom, where he took a piece of the paper and channeled chakra into it. To everyone's surprise, it was cut multiple times, showing a high affinity for wind, yet that's not all that happened._

The paper now split into five pieces and each had a different reaction. One was slightly burnt, another crumbled, the next became wet, and then another crackled. The last was the one most surprising of all. It shined a brilliant white so bright, that everyone had to turn away. When this had finally died down, Iruka was the first to speak.

"Naruto, this is extraordinary! It seems you have a large affinity for wind with smaller ones for the other four. But, I don't know what that bright light was…" he trailed off. For once in a very long time, he was stumped on what had transpired. He quickly finished the others affinities and then dismissed class so he could talk to Hokage-sama.

As the last of the students headed for home, Naruto was still sitting in the room in shock, yet he was not alone. There with him were the rest of the Rookie Nine. All of them wandered the same thing, 'What's up with Naruto/that kid?' Those who hadn't met him in this timeline were perplexed as to who the student was that could have such a profound effect on the chakra paper.

Sasuke surprisingly was the first to break the silence. "Who are you? And how did you make your paper react like that?" On that note, the group exploded into a flurry of questions such as, "How did that happen? Why did it happen to you? Why not to us?"

Naruto was in a daze. He never had to deal with anything this remotely confusing. How was he to explain something he didn't even know himself? He decided to do as he does best, and wing it.

"Heh, maybe I'm part of a lost clan or something! Yeah! Lost in time, the clan fights valiantly with all the elements at their side!" He laughs boisterously at his own joke, imagining hundreds of ninja wearing his spiral and unleashing hundreds of powerful jutsu.

"Oi! Hey! Naruto! Wake up!" The sound of Kiba's voice ringing in his ears make Naruto bolt up in alarm. "Hey you woke up! We were all wondering do you really know what's going on?

Naruto thought about what he should say. Could he tell them about the game? Or would they think he was crazy? Deciding to trust in his friends judgment, he would try to explain what was going on.

"Guys," he said in a sober fashion, "You might not believe what I'm about to say." They all leaned in closer, as if they were captivated. "I'm not from here. I have died."

They all looked at him incredulously. "Nani?! What do you take us for? Like we would believe something like that."

"No! I swear it's true! You were all my friends! Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru! We all made Genin and were on teams! Let me explain what happened!" He looked franticly around him, looking for some indication that they believed him.

As the silence washed over them, he continued. "I was on a team with Sasuke, Sakura, and our sensei Kakashi. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, you were a team. Then finally Ino, you were on a team with Shikamaru and Chouji. We were all separated, but we saw each other at the Chunin Exams. Then, it happened." He trailed off not sure how to break the news.

"What, what happened?" Ino was now captivated by the tale, wondering what could cause such worry in the blonds face.

"Sasuke. He… " He searched for the right words, then continued. "He left the village." Everyone's eyes widened at this. Why would this blond say such a thing? He was accusing Sasuke of treason!

Unbeknownst to their thoughts, Naruto continued. "During the Chunin Exams we fought Orochimaru. He bit Sasuke, and gave him a curse seal. Sasuke then went to him, searching for power." Here he averted his eyes. "Sasuke had learned a technique known as the Chidori. It was a jutsu that our sensei showed him to use in the exams. There, at the Valley of the End, Sasuke killed me by shoving a Chidori through my chest."

As he looked up, he saw the faces of his friends. Horror, confusion, and disgust were all there. He recognized them from his childhood. He lowered his head, hoping that they would believe him.

"Why do I believe you? Everything you've said makes no sense, yet I believe you" Sasuke got up and started to pace. You don't even know us, yet you talk as if we're old friends. Then you say that I killed you with some jutsu on a path to abandon my village!" He took a breath. "Why should we believe you?" He stood there with a pointed gaze at Naruto

"Because we were good friends! You were the brother I never had! We went to stop you before you ran away!" Tears fell from his eyes, yet he didn't care who saw. "On the retrieval mission we went on, I don't even know if anyone survived! First Shikamaru, then Chouji, Neji, and then finally Lee. They all stayed back so the team that came to steal you would be slowed down! And then on top of that, I died. I failed to save you." By now he was too far gone in his memories. They all came crashing down on him.

Then he felt it. A hand on his shoulder. "Ne, Naruto was it? You either are the craziest person I know, or you're telling the truth." Here Sasuke gave a smirk.

Naruto looked up and saw them all giving some sort of confirmation. They weren't completely sure of his story, but they had no reason to believe that he was lying.

"Guys, in the future a lot of bad things happen. Somehow I came back, and now we have to stop it." Wiping the last of his tears, he stood up. "I was a fool back then, but now, I'll be a smart fool."

Done! What did you guys think! I hope I got that last scene well, it was a pivotal point for Naruto. He needed to make that change in himself; to change the future.

Again, R&R and tell me who you would like in the harem! Yes I said it, as I look at the poll, Naruharem is way out in first! So tell me 2-3 girls that you fancy and they might be included! Yet I won't do a large harem, that's not for (this) Naruto, though maybe I could do one for an Omake, or a short life.

If there's anything else, leave it in a review!

Ja ne!


End file.
